


Librocubicularist

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: endless vocabulary [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Pure, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Librocubicularist(n.) (English, Latin Roots)A person who likes to read in bed.Example: Hank, ever the librocubicularist, is snuggled under a blanket with a well-worn book in hand.





	Librocubicularist

**Author's Note:**

> I did a few fics in this style a few years back… I thought it might be fun to pick it up again and play around with it, since our fave android does have access to every word ever known to man!! This’ll probably end up being little short things though, probably more of a writing exercise more than anything else… and most likely barely edited.   
> (there are exceptions though, i can always get carried away with things, hahaha)

The bedside lamp is still on when Connor steps back into the bedroom. Connor purses his lips into a flat line, crossing the room to the bed. 

“You’re not going to get enough sleep,” Connor says. He sits on the edge of his side of the bed, turning a little so he can look at Hank. 

Hank’s on his typical side of the bed, snuggled under the blankets, with a well-worn paperback in hand. Hank grumbles something, eyes not leaving the page. 

“Hank…” Connor swings his legs over the bed, settling his back up against the pillows. He had argued for so long that he didn’t need the plush pillows, or even a bed, to go into stasis. But he had lost that fight after Hank and him had started dating. Now, he couldn’t imagine going into stasis without Hank right next to him. 

“Just a minute.” Hank holds up a finger. Connor sighs a little, more for the dramatics than anything else. 

“Haven’t you read that before?”

“Yes, but it’s still good,” Hank quips. He finishes his page, using his thumb to flick to the next. Connor watches. From this angle, he can’t see the words on the page. He knows the book though-- some scifi novel published back in 2021. Connor had told him it would be more beneficial to find it electronically, but Hank said that reading was done best on paper. Connor didn’t quite see the merits of it, but he didn’t bother telling Hank that. 

It was nice to see Hank reading. He would get so engrossed in the novel, unable to put the book down until he was done. It was one of the few things that got Hank’s attention like that. One of the few, of course, because there was Connor. 

But Connor watches, waiting for Hank to finish whatever section he was reading. 

“Librocubicularist.”

“Huh?” Hank finally looks away from the book. His eyes flick over to Connor. 

“Librocubicularist,” Connor repeats simply. “It means someone who likes to read in bed.”

Hank snorts a little. “Are you trying to take a jab at me?”

“No,” Connor shakes his head. “I just thought of it… Since I have access to every dictionary in the history of humankind.”

Hank huffs out a laugh. He folds the corner of his page down, closes the book, and sets it on his lap. Then he leans over, cupping Connor’s cheek with one hand. 

“You’re a dork. An incredibly smart dork,” Hank says. Connor cracks a smile. The two share eye contact for just a few seconds before Hank leans forward and plants a tender kiss on Connor’s lips. Connor returns it easily. 

Hank pulls back a few seconds later, murmuring an apology. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Connor asks. “You know I love when you kiss me.”

Hank’s smiling like an idiot know, but it’s so damn cute. 

“You get mad when I don’t go to bed on time,” he explains with a shrug. “I just had to finish the chapter though.”

“It’s okay,” Connor replies. Hank’s hand is still on his cheek. “I won’t get mad when you are enjoying your book. I just won’t feel sympathetic tomorrow when you complain tomorrow about not sleeping enough.”

Hank barks out a laugh, his hand slipping away from Connor’s cheek so he can put his book on the nightstand. 

“I love you Con.”

“I love you too Hank.”

They share a smile, and then are plunged into darkness when Hank abruptly turns off the bedside lamp. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on both [tumblr](http://geoffseightgreatestmistakes.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/Bailey8GM)!! I'm always down for talking about hankcon :D


End file.
